En el otro mundo
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Vienen las almas, todas con una historia distinta, depende de mi acomodarlas en este mundo.    Enma-daio Sama


¡Domingo! Y estoy de gala, por fin el Shot final, y lo subo temprano por que tiene como unas dos horas que Candy me habló y acepte su último reto subir el shot antes de las 3:30 de la tarde pero antes quiero agradecer a:

SAIYAN RUDE, ASUKA02, ALEXXROMANNCE, TRIBYT, SYAD, MILU-DEL-DESIERTO, Gianna Dirce, Schala S, Itasz, purpleMonst, Esplandian, ha ash14, jessiede, Getsukei, LDGV, Greida y Coque

Por sus comentarios y su apoyo en este reto, ahora las reglas:

No se valen personajes inventados incluyendo a la mamá de Videl, la mamá de Vegeta o Goku, primo, amigo, tía, sobrino lejano de los personajes.

Puede tratar de romance, drama, familia, lemon, yaoi, yuri (ósea genero libre)

Tiene que llevar mínimo 500 palabras (que cruel)

Si llega a por lo menos a 3 comentarios punto extra

Se vale repetir personajes pero no más de 2 veces ( no puede ser no más de dos historias de Gohan y Videl, Carshmen llora)

El Shot debe contener una oración de siete palabras con la cual debe de llegar sin forzarlo

La frase del día es: **No te preocupa nada tu vida ¿Verdad?**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su respectivo autor AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>

Cuando me encomendaron encargarme de este lugar, yo pensé que sería emocionante, pero, al paso de los años, se ha vuelto tedioso y algunas veces doloroso.

Almas vienen, almas van, unas al paraíso, otras al purgatorio y cada vez son más las que van al infierno, pero la mayoría vuelve como otro ser, libre de pecado y maldad.

La hora para comer es lo único que me gusta, soy libre de todos los procedimientos, papeleo, sellos, archivos…

—Por favor señor, yo no puedo ir al infierno, soy una buena persona — ¿Cuántas veces no he oído eso?

—Lo siento Tao, pero los expedientes no mienten, además ¿Cómo te consideras bueno si mataste a más de cincuenta personas? —Como odio cuando mienten

—Pe... Pero

— ¡Siguiente! —grito y veo como el alma de ese hombre se va para siempre

Un par de sellos, cierro el expediente, tomo otro del montón y lo leo.

—Suicidio, ¿Por qué lo hiciste jovencita? —pregunto a alma de la chica que esta frente a mí

—Mi novio me dejo por otra, así que ya no quise vivir —dijo tranquilamente

—Irás al purgatorio, además eras muy joven, solo dieciséis años, el infierno no es para ti —digo

—Gracias, señor —dice y se va hacia el purgatorio

Cada día veo más casos de estos, ¿Cómo se quitan la vida siendo tan jóvenes? Antes solo se suicidaban los mayores de treinta, con problemas de verdad fuertes, ahora solo veo niños, jovencitos en edad escolar, niñas muy lindas, señoritas dejadas por el novio…

Es una pena, ahora ya no quiero continuar viendo esto. Leo el expediente, lo sello y lo dejo para que los ogros lo archiven en la bodega de suicidios.

— ¡Siguiente! —grito y me quedo sorprendido al ver apenas una pequeña nubecita blanca sin forma.

Leo el expediente y me topo con una palabra que también odio. "Aborto".

—Irás al paraíso, no tienes culpa de nada —digo y de inmediato sello el expediente

—Señor, ¿Veré de nuevo a mi mamita? —pregunta y con un nudo en la garganta le contesto

—Tal vez —Cierro el expediente y lo archivo en uno de mis cajones, afortunadamente solo van tres expedientes en este año.

Tonta humanidad corrompida, incluso provocan la muerte de sus hijos, antes de que ellos nazcan, me gustaría mandar a todos ellos al infierno y dejarlos allí para siempre.

— ¡Siguiente! –grito y esta vez es diferente

— ¡Hola! —me saluda enérgicamente el alma

Es de nuevo ese expediente, sellado más de una vez y con muchas hojas.

— ¡Son Goku! ¿Otra vez por aquí? —pregunto sorprendido

—Si, ahora creo que me quedaré para siempre —dijo inocente

—Eso vienes diciendo desde la primera vez que moriste, y mírate —dije y me dispuse a leer el expediente.

"Enfermedad cardiaca", decía al lado de su causa de muerte ¿Era en serio?

—Creo que ya no podrás revivir—dije

—Sí lo se, pero al menos voy a entrenar en este mundo —dijo rascándose la nariz

— No te preocupa nada tu vida ¿Verdad? — le pregunto

—Claro que si me preocupa, pero ya muerto ¿Para que lamentarme?—dijo

—Bueno, entonces ya conoces el camino —digo poniéndole un sello más a su expediente.

—Entonces nos vemos Enma-daio Sama, te visitare muy seguido — dijo alejándose y se despidió agitando la mano.

Son Goku, un buen ser con alma pura, un ser del que deberían aprender todos. Aunque si todos fueran como él, el paraíso estaría sobre poblado.

…

* * *

><p>¡Terminé! Ahora estoy feliz, te gané Candy, me debes desayuno por una semana y un gloss de cereza.<p>

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus comentarios, su buena vibra y por aguantarme toda esta semana, espero y nos leamos pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
